khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Ignis
Drake Ignis is one of ∞'s longest-held original characters, having originally been conceived as early as 2005. Rough observation will see the Drake Ignis of then and now relatively the same, though though most adjustements made to the character come in the form of personality. The various battles that Drake Ignis has been used in have helped to better flesh out the character and understand just who he is, for both his creator and others to understand. Drake's strongest inspiration was from the character Jak from a series of Sony video games, specifically his traits in the third game of the series in it's run on the PlayStation 2. While Drake's appearance and armour remain similar to Jak's, most of the other aspects of the character have since been changed in favour of more original, interesting or capable ones. Drake's powers of pyromancy are drawn from the concept of 'Eco' in the Jak and Daxter universe (which is comparable to the 'Lifestream' of Final Fantasy VII, albeit beings imbued with large amounts of Eco may draw abilities from it). Where the main character was infused with 'Light' and 'Dark' Eco, Drake could be said to be imbued with 'Pyro' Eco, allowing him control over various things in the world linked to fire, as well as affinity with creatures associated with fire and heat. Drake Ignis comes from the same world as Zauss Tajit and Centorion. All three existed upon it at roughly the same time; Drake and Zauss would, on occasion, cross paths with Centorion when he was hired to assassinate them, though the three briefly existed as partners in battle shortly before Centorion's destruction. Template Details Aliases and Titles 'Blaze' - Operational callsign 'The Dragonic Pyromancer' Age Twenty-eight native planetary years. Roughly thirty three in Earth years. 'Gender' Male 'Species' Vanguard Pyro Sprite Biography History Heir to the remaining one of the original seven Royal Families of the Vanguard, the House of Flames, also being the most carefully-bred lineage of said seven families and all their deviations. The past several centuries had steadily seen not only the main lines of other Royal Families killed or vanished, but also the lesser clans that might claim the throne and its powers. Technology, capable of wholly nullifying the effects of magic, was seen as a threat to the remaining House of Flames, and was has been banned totally in the desert continent of Iculta, native home of all Pyro Sprites. The possession of technology was punished irreconcilably with imprisonment, and for possession of weapons or prospective tools of sabotage, execution was the response. Aside from the absolute ban on technology, all those training in magic were heavily monitored, and many citizens unhappy with the current establishment had their skills inhibited, personalities altered or memories erased. All this was maintained by Drake's father, who as his elder son grew and younger son became more unstable, became steadily more fearful for the future of his own royal line, but also the lines of the other apparently-vanished royal families. Drake wasn't born with the intention of being the successor to the throne, such a role was intended for his younger brother. For unknown reasons, though, said brother was born a Dark Sprite, who grew up under the burden of failing, from birth, to live up to his expectations. He grew up with a dislike not only for being under authority, but also acting as the authority, and with always-stressed relations with his immediate family, came to be a recluse from virtually all contact with others of his species. Drake's role in the future of the family, although not in leadership, was one of likely greater importance. A prophecy shared between all the royal families is thus: "So one shall remain, so seven shall gather." Roughly speaking, so long as one member of a direct royal familial line remains, the truest descendents of the others may gather once more to reclaim the previously-lost royal lines. Drake was raised so that he may see this prophecy come to pass, despite the enormity of the task and those that might stand in the way. Even in the womb, alterations were made to Drake so that he would be physically superior to what was required of him. The alteration of a genetic strain removed his fingertips, making him more elusive to simple methods of identification. Extra muscles were grown in each of his joints, and bones adjusted to grow like carbon fibre, constructed of dense, interwoven strands of bone. The three aforementioend augmentations are the most notable examples of changes made to Drake pre-birth. After birth and weaning off of breastmilk, Drake each morning had a single, small breakfast, though one with the nutrition of perhaps two meals. Tough exercise and less-than-needed nutrition forced Drake to develop a super-efficient metabolism, absorbing as much of the directly useful content in any food ingested, and internally recycling the matter of the waste in any way possible. As such, Drake very rarely needs to urinate or defecate, and eats only early in he morning, unless some form of night-time task needs to be fulfilled that would require the energy from a second meal. Once his walking began, Drake was clad permanently in weighted armour forged of arcane steel, enchanted with these properties: To change shape and size as Drake grew, to balance his increase in strength by adjusting the weight of different areas accordingly; to always weigh enough for Drake to exert himself to move within it; and to otherwise remain virtually intangible, meaning that despite being in the armour, he was still susceptible to injury. Should he wish to actually protect himself, he was forced to wear an additional layer of armour. Twenty years of wearing this meant that upon removal, Drake's strength and speed were phenomenal, since he had essentially lost two thirds of his weight but maintained all his strength. The removal of the armour was a coming-of-age moment in Drake's life, and a building envy and rage in his brother, Lucian, caused the Dark Sprite to, on that day, flee his home city. A search that began on the very same day that lastest five weeks and covered all of Iculta, even when greatly augmented with magic, turned up no sign of Lucian. A week later, Drake set out not only on his given-at-birth duty to seek out the other royal families, but also with a mission to find his brother. His first destination: The Vanguard capital state, and it's megatropolis - Foundation. Built at the base of a space elevator leading into high planetary orbit, and being the technological and cultural heart of Vanguard culture, Drake's first year alone was spent simply adjusting to this massive change in lifestyles. Efforts to search for his brother were met with strong resistance by Foundation's civil guards, on account of Drake's dangerous but effective methods of extracting information. Drake had never shared his father's loathing of technology, instead remaining open-minded enough to at least learn what it was that so enraged his father, and to make his own judgement of it. At the very least, it was convenient, and the use of advanced technology producing effects equivalent to those of magic required no effort. A drawback was that extremely few offered in themselves the variety magic could allow. Finally avoiding the civil guard for long enough to be assumed gone - a tough task in itself - Drake needed a way to fund his search for his brother, namely just the credits necesary to access global identification networks. For two years, Drake gained the necessary funds for not only the search, but his own arsenal of devices, by participating in underground gladiatorial events. He was easily the most effective warrior in the Organics Division, and easily wiped out the head of Synthetics at the annual clash between the two positions. Drake's underground bloodsporting career came to an end at the next championship match-up, pitted against Centorion. Such battles, unlike most others, offered no consolatory reconstruction of the loser, and neither combatant was willing to risk their existences for that. They each threw the match and went into hiding. Centorion was later contracted by the government of another continent, and Drake took up business as specialist for hire, which usually involved various illegalities. It was on one of his missions that he found himself hunting for the same target as Rhisa Lenarr and Arlias Kazio, whom he would later become very close with. It was also through these two that Drake would come to eventually form Vanguard. Half a year after his run-in with Rhisa and Arlias, Drake received fateful news that would ultimately push him towards achieving his life-long goal: An unidentified necromancer had killed Drake's mother and fiancee, and left his father crippled. With not only his own feelings to think of, but also the questionable fate of the final royal line, Drake, for one of the extremely few times in his life, wished to drown his sorrows, and he would have drowned them, had not several Sprites intervened. Upon awakening, Drake found himself very securely held down against a table, around him two familiar faces: female Electro Sprite Arlias and male Aero Sprite Rhisa, and new ones: male Geo Sprite Aldrin, female Hydro Sprite Krystal, and Light-and-Dark Sprite Zauss Tajit. Somewhat against his own will, though the program did have it's advantages, Drake was inducted into a research program who's alternate function was as a private squad of super-soldiers for the dictator of Foundation. Because part of the study was on the increase in powers of Sprites, Drake was able to pass off bodily modifications, nanotechnology augmentation, addition of advanced equipment, and personal pilgrimages as necessary factors in the study. Early on, Drake gained his buck-weave skinsuit, and put it through rigorous tests in numerous deadly missions, demonstrating his skills as a means to gain further access to resources. Eventually, the actions of the group became too independent, and a similar group acting in competition by the name of Sentinel was formed by the same government. Over the course of several years, the two groups clashed on many occasions, Vanguard ultimately coming out as superior, before it's ranks expanded and the two remaining members of Sentinel were integrated into Vanguard. Drake's gaining of the Dragon's Tongue coincided with him unleashing his powers of Draco-Morphing, him being the first member of the Vanguard Originator to gain such a power. His other bladed weapon, the Dragon's Tooth, came about when Drake killed his brother, after the man had steadily been endangering the world, possessed by the Dark God-King Lucifer and acting under the name of Necross. Very soon after Vanguard was official formed as an independant group, Drake forged his current arcane steel armour, and adapted his handgun, hoverboard and hoverbike to equivalents composed of the same material. Personality A single word that excellently describes Drake is 'pragmatic'. He is typically unafraid to go to disproportionate lengths to see a mission or task fulfilled, but will instead of jumping straight into things at full-force - unless urgency requires him to do so - will steadily build up his efforts. When his increased efforts fail to accomplish what he wishes to be done, he tends to become frustrated, which more often than not builds into anger, and sees Drake become solely and irresponsibly focussed on a singular and possible inconsequential object. Such anger usually results in him applying himself too quickly, and he has on many occasions broken glass jars simply because he wanted it to be opened quickly. Even if a task requires very little effort to be completed, Drake will put in more work than is necessary, if for no other reason than to get the job done as quickly as possible. He hates waiting around, and is always struggling with himself to get something done ASAP and to not exhaust himself. Despite this, he still tires himself out quickly enough, though does well for performing at his average with only six hours sleep in the thirty hour days of his homeworld. Even when he has spare time, he seeks to fill it productively, typically with training or meditation. Even when sleeping, he runs over possible combat scenarios, reviews past battles, or formulates new spells and techniques. He typically comes across as selfish and apathetic, but only because his top priority is almost always focussed around himself. His rare efforts to bond with others are usually greatly complicated by this, though through a more intimate knowledge of Drake, and/or an observation of his prowess in battle usually earns him much respect and many followers. While he will accept any help he is given, he prefers to keep it in the form of favours or objects owed, disliking having too much baggage or too large a direct following. Appearance Drake stands slightly taller than an average male of the Vanguard species, at seven feet and three inches tall; though tall by human standards, he by no means appears lanky or bulky, instead appropriately proportioned. Natively, he weighs one hundred and forty-nine kilograms, and weighs 106.3 kilograms. As such, in the battles he finds himself fighting on any arena with local gravity less than his native 13.568 m/s-2 of gravity, he moves about faster and tires himself out much more slowly, being almost one third lighter. His phsical strength is out of proportion to his size and apparent musculature, as it is for most Vanguard, especially the warriors of the species. Though his strength and will to implement it can and do change depending on physical and psychological factors, Drake can usually exert little effort in lifting three hundred kilograms on Earth with a single arm. His skin is naturally moderate brown, and has tanned little despite his years growing up on the desert continent of his homeworld, special forms of melanin preventing his skin from ever being burnt by over-exposure to the electromagnetic radiation of almost any given F- and G-class stars through an atmosphere. The colour of his hair is reflective of his status as a Pyro Sprite, being maroon at the base and lightening slightly to dark red at the tips, the assemblage of his head hair being short and in small spikes; looking as though wind-blown away from his face, they taper to point in line with the back of his head and slightly above his crown. The other facial hair Drake bears is a maroon goatee, with a dull tip. Other than that, save for eyelashes, eyebrows, armpit- and pubic-hair, Drake has very little bodily hair, his species having evolved to not need it, not to mention him being a Pyro Sprite means he is almost always garaunteed sufficient internal and external bodily temperatures. His eyes are a darkened amber colour. His facial features are thus: A small scar on his jawline, gained in his first life-or-death battle, that he keeps unhealed; the only difference it has to the rest of Drake's face it in it's shape and slight protrusion, otherwise it is indistinguishable. His nose is curved slightly up, though with virtually no indication of the pig-snout-like nose other individuals bear. He has a gently protruding brow, and the skeletal composition of his face is very angular and precise. His ears, in line with the rest of his species, though slightly shorter, are pointed about an inch longer than the human variety. His body looks as though it belongs to a professional athlete, though lacking some of the thinness and visual frailty many do have. His muslces flow over his body neatly, with few unusual bulges, save for the extra set of pectoral muscles present in his chest, as is the case with all Vanguard, that lay underneath the primary pair, looking a bit like an under-breast of sorts. Battle Style In combat, Drake will begin on the defence, waiting for his opponent to make a move or some other action that will allow Drake to discern them to an extent. Usually after no more than ten seconds, he will change into offence, and begin with basic melee attacks of kicks, punches and grapples. From there, he will work his way up in terms of severity of attack, incorporating kneeing, elbowing and parkour, before moving onto actually drawing his weapons, should the opponent call for such action. The Dragon's Tongue is drawn first, with weak magic being made part of the updated style. The Dragon's Tooth is added next, and the casting of magic is fulfilled by Drake's scarf. Beyond this, the morphing handgun is gripped by the scarf, and Drake handles his magic from that point without any use of channelling. More powerful attacks at this stage usually come in the form of multiple weapons infused with like or complementary magical effects, which are then used to attack the enemy simultaneously. Should this prove insufficient, Drake will then begin making direct use of his environment, such as cutting down the building his opponent resides in and maximising on parkour on a building-to-building scale, to fluster his opponent. From here on, Drake would enter his dragonic form. Succeeding this, all of Drake's usual equipment can be directly incorporated into the transformation. While this larger and faster form lacks any held weapons, the increase in range and power of abilities more than makes up for it. Because of the size-changing nature of Drake's armour and TRADE system, Drake's largest size without the addition of extraneous equipment is about four times his original. Should he, for example, be piloting a mech via neural link, that too can be added into the transformation, provided the mech itself is not just a combination of Drake's armour and TRADE system. On most occasion where Drake can afford, he will try to pace himself at the right level to fight his opponent to balance between avoiding exhaustion, brief battles and boring occurences. The Sprite enjoys a good fight, and will not hesitate to let it continue so long as he deems it somewhat safe to do so. He also usually establishes himself as an opponent to be respected. He typically becomes enraged when he is not acknowledged as a capable or deserving of his opponent's respect. Equipment Clothing Drake's clothing, in spite of the science-fantasy world he lives in, is fairly basic, though worn with functionality in mind. Tan cargo pants cover his legs, with numerous pockets seamlessly blended into the trousers with virtually no obstruction when empty. A fire-engine-red jumper is worn on his torso, which looks as though precisely constructed through wide-spaced knitting. Underneath the jumper is a plain white t-shirt, tucked into Drake's trousers and his hands are adorned with black, fingerless motorbike gloves. Over all this he wears a dragon's-hide-leather, maroon, full-length trenchoat, the only non-flammable item of clothing he wears, and the only garment worn unchanged over his arcane steel armour. On his feet are tough, black boots, with small, silver pistons at various points around the shoes. A hollow insulative and protective gap between the outer and inner layers of the shoes mean that the wearer could walk through magma, liquid nitrogen, acid, and other typically harmful liquids with no actual harm to their feet, so long as they don't remain too long and avoid splashing. The other feature of the insulative gap, coupled with the pistons, is for the boot to act as a vacuum or pump. The pistols actuate to form a vacuum in the gap of the shoe or fill it and eject said air, to either suction someone to a sufficiently smoother and non-porous surface, aid their jumping capabilities, and propel them through water with motive force. Accessories Scarf A tough, knitted scaf with a texture approximating neoprene, at one of it's ends, instead of tassles, are small metal bars. The item is enchanted so that Drake may use the scarf and the bars as arm and fingers respectively, to aid him when he sees fit. Items Armour Made of arcane steel, the armour is bronze in colour and composed of numerous small pieces that overlap to allow great coverage with minimal obsturction of movement. Their collective organisation means that most imprecise impacts on Drake's body are spread across a wide area. Weaponry 'Dragon's Tongue' Drake's primary bladed weapon, formed from his initial sword upon gaining his Draco-Morphing ability. The handle and hilt of the sword resemble visually and textually the head, scales, horns and frills of a dragon, with most of it blood-maroon in colour, though the handle is the brown of leather, and the hilt amber. The intertwining blade is mostly silver, though the tapering edges are bronze and reflect unusually in the light, as though mimicking the flickering of flames. When sheathed, the 'tail' handle of the weapon grows shorter, and the 'mouth' of it closes, bringing the blade inside it; in this process, the weapon becomes both lighter and smaller, and attaches without the requirement of any special technique to Drake's thigh. When he wishes to use it, all he must do is grip the pommel of the Dragon's Tongue and draw it from his hip. The handle will extend as it does so, and the mouth will open, out of which the two blades will grow and intertwine. The process of the intertwining is not limited to a specific length each time, but can extend no further than about four feet in length, and Drake will at times use the intertwining blades to grap objects. The handle can extend further than the length of a single-handed hold, to twice the length of the blade itself, resulting in the lance form of the Dragon's Tongue. In the lance form, the Dragon's Tail can wind it's chain up the length of the shaft, producing a double-ended lance. Upon Drake willing it, the blade can ignite itself with normal of light-infused fire, the latter enabling it more effective use against the undead, necromancers, and other beings directly associated with darkness. Furthermore, the temperature will usually enable it easy cutting through many thermally-insulative materials, and to further boost such abilities, Drake can 'pump' more fire or effects into the blade through his own magic. Any pyro magic or effects created outside of the blade, but channelled through it, will be greatly enhanced. 'Dragon's Tail' A darkness-associated equivalent to the Dragon's Tongue, obtained upon the death of Drake's brother Lucian, when the necromancer passed it on to Drake. Unlike the Dragon's Tongue, this weapon is most colourless, primarily dark grey. The blade, instead of the Dragon Tongue's symmetrical shape, is of similar length but curved to one side, the tip of which angles back sharply in the shape of a formidable hook, The side opposite to it's cutting edge is serrated, and a point exists on the cutting edge itself, giving the Dragon's Tail an axe-like effect when striking a foe in certain ways. The hilt is again in the shape of a dragon's head, though flipped compared to the Dragon's Tongue, where the 'tongue' of the weapon is now the handle. Again, this blade contracts, drawing in the tongue and tail, though isn't as flexible in it's form-shifting as the Dragon's Tongue. At the pommel, the two forks of the tongue wrap around each other numerously, preventing Drake's grip from slipping, though these two forks can extend and intertwine further, producing a chain behind the weapon. In this way, Drake may use a typically melee weapon at much greater distances, at a maximum of twenty feet. The hook at the tip of the blade is usually used in association with the chain as a grappling hook. Without the assistance of magic, this weapon does ignite in normal fire, or pitch-black flames, usually being used to cancel restorative effects of whatever it strikes. Similarly to the Dragon's Tongue, pyro spells directed through this will be empowered. 'Morphing Firearm' A weapon whose default incarnation is a large revolver-style handgun, entirely constructed of bronze-coloured arcane steel. The gun, through it's revolver's slots, take up to eight shots, though the cap itself maybe removed and other styles of ammunition placed inside. An unusual effect of the gun is to be able to propel virtually anything put inside it, so long as it may be able to slide down the barrel. Within the revolver is a chamber of unknown volume separated from the physical space of the gun, in which Drake can store as much ammunition as he wishes, so long as he has the time to insert it and the strength to carry around the weight of such contents. The solid ammunition that Drake most often carries around is of the gas-expansion variety, whereupon impact the contents of the bullet will increase exponentially, usually exploding the heads or blowing the limbs off organic targets, or punching holes in plated armour. A particularly helpful feature of this weapon, like much of Drake's other equipment, is it's ability to transform itself in accordance with it's context as a tool. In this case, the pistol can transform into most varieties of shooting weaponry available, and will do so by glowing pure white and shifting shape will totally illuminated, before dimming and revealing its new form. The transformation, aside from being contextual, has it's own limitations: Drake is only able to produce one kind of shotgun, one kind of sniper rifle, and so forth, though the different classes that are available via transformation are not limited, so long as they exist. A habit of Drake's when firing solid ammunition with the pistol is to hold it with his middle finger in the trigger, and his index finger placed along the length of the barrel. Through this method, he may rain a devastating volley of magical and solid-exploding projectiles upon his foes. Transportation Hoverboard While only a hoverboard in its usual form, this piece of equipment is massively variable in it's contextual transformations. Straps on it allow Drake to bind it to one arm as a shield, which adds a second series of things to its transformations. Because of these two functions in its base form, Drake has two ways to transform it: For defensive purposes, and for transportation. The most common defensive use for the hoverboard, other than arm-mounted shields, is as a large barricade that Drake slams into the ground. It's most common other transportation forms are mechanical plane- or bird-like wings on his back, or a hoverboard. 'Abilities and aptitudes' Passive Abilities 'Enhanced physical performance' Drake's training throughout his entire life has made him not only deadly, but also very capable of avoiding death, should the need arise, which it has, many times. His feats of strength have shown that he is, unassisted by magic and technological methods, to lift a metric tonne and even throw it some twenty metres. Assistance by both methods can increase such a weight to about twenty times as much. Unassisted speeds of his are around seventy to eighty kilometres per hour, while assisted he can reach speeds of nearly one-hundred and fifty kilometres per hour, even without usage of spells such as Haste. ''Key understanding of his bodies metabolism and physiology allow Drake to release organic compounds within his body as will, such as adrenaline, or even to produce unnatural ones within his own body, such as painkillers or numbing agents. Regenerative and interactive nanotechnology In Drake's body are nanorobots that serve to increase his performance, as well as fitness, longevity and healing rates. These nanorobots are also self-replicating to an extent, and can feed of Drake's waste products to reproduce. The nanorobots can also leave Drake's body and allow him direct access to data and use of devices in a small local area. The presence of the nanorobots in his nervous system also allows him greater thinking speeds, enhanced memory, faster reaction times, and greater sensitivity in all five senses. Active Abilities 'Pyromancy' Control over the umbrella element of Pyro, which covers Fire, Smoke and Magma. Drake is unable to be harmed from any of these three substances if they're created by him, and it's extremely difficult for him to be hurt by such things in other cases, too. He is also utterly fireproof, and unable to be burnt. By incorporations of material engineering, magic and technology, all of Drake's possessions are also fireproof. An ability of his, as a Fire Sprite, is to sweat phosphorous and organic nitrates at will, resulting in fire covering his skin, allowing for, literally, burning punches and kicks. He can also cover his swords in fire too, but they, by their own nature do so, Drake merely needs to wish it, and they will ignite. Spellcasting 'Advanced Spellcasting and Summoning' All forms of magic are open for Drake to use, or at least, he has knowledge of all of them. Any spell, and he is able to cast it, one way or another. His own experience in spell casting and formation is such that Drake can not only cast a spell from a pre-determined list of sorts, but construct one completely from scratch, with all effects and traits custom-made. Such is similar in his summoning of various creatures to aid him in his exploits. His most common summon is a skinny, winged, snake-like dragon that flies about, pestering its prey with its mere presence, breathing fire upon them, or wrapping around prey and constricting their movements, of not crushing their organs or choking them. Its other method of travel is to flatten itself to such an extent that it cannot be physically struck, and snakes its way along the ground, leaving high walls of fire in its wake. Summoning 'Advanced Spellcasting and Summoning' All forms of magic are open for Drake to use, or at least, he has knowledge of all of them. Any spell, and he is able to cast it, one way or another. His own experience in spell casting and formation is such that Drake can not only cast a spell from a pre-determined list of sorts, but construct one completely from scratch, with all effects and traits custom-made. Such is similar in his summoning of various creatures to aid him in his exploits. His most common summon is a skinny, winged, snake-like dragon that flies about, pestering its prey with its mere presence, breathing fire upon them, or wrapping around prey and constricting their movements, of not crushing their organs or choking them. Its other method of travel is to flatten itself to such an extent that it cannot be physically struck, and snakes its way along the ground, leaving high walls of fire in its wake. Transformations Draco-morphing'' An augment to Drake's physical attributes and abilities, and an extension of his Pyre Sprite powers, Drake is able to 'transform' into a dragon, the embodiment of the Pyro element. Rather than turning fully into a four-legged dragon, or a snake like one, Drake remains humanoid in form, and the only notable change to his physical structure is the addition of wings and his legs turning to reverse joints in the transformation. The morphing happens as a kind of transmutation, where Drake's current clothing becomes his new armour, skin and scales. Things like cloth and leather become simple, smooth scales, like the belly of a snake, except perhaps harder. Armour and hard object become thick and sharp scales, thus, Drake is usually clad in his armour to use this power to its greatest effect, but he was relieved of his armour upon entering the tournament. In this form, only Drake's face is seen as human, visible within the the open maw of a dragon's head, which can open and close to provide greater protection to Drake's. Specific incorporations of clothing and equipment include His pistol splits in half and sits atop his head, before becoming part of Drake's new helmet, the handles giving him horns, and the incorporation of a firearm allowing for him to not just breathe fire, but shoot any projectile sought from around his head His scarf, sticking close to his body down to his bottom, becomes his new tail, which still has significant reach, and is capable of grasping objects as weapons, while it is still sharp enough to be a weapon on its own. Drake's cloak, cape, or whatever he might be wearing that is large and flowing, becomes a pair of wings that can be used for flight, offence, defence, or carrying objects. Signature Techniques Media Music Character Themes: Bleach Movie 3 - Fade to Black, I call Your Name - Track 20 Battle Themes: Category:Completely Original Characters Category:Character